Movies
by Poo7667676
Summary: It's a songfic (AAF), amazingly mushy, it's about Hermione and Ron after they graduate and what they decide to make of themselves. I think it's slightly different from most other 'graduation aftermath' stories. :P Please r/r! I'd really appreciate it.


Movies

R/Hr Songfic 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine, belongs to JK Rowling (yay)…yaddayaddayadda…Alien Ant Farm owns this song ….blahblahblah…don't sue me. 

_At slow speed we all seem focused _

_In motion we seem wrong _

_In summer we can taste the rain_

The Hogwarts Express was making too much noise as it left Platform 9 3/4, and it was annoying the bloody hell out of Ron Weasley. He was nervous enough as it was. 

"Well," Hermione Granger said with a quiet sigh, her lips pulled down into something that bore semblance to a sorrowful frown, "there goes the train." 

"Yeah," Harry Potter echoed her sigh, his words ending in a disappointed breath. "D'you guys think that'll be the last time we'll ever ride it?" 

"I hope not," Ron Weasley replied despondently as he loaded up all his bags on one quivering cart. "I mean…are only students allowed to ride it?" He automatically turned to Hermione for information—even after their seventh year, Hermione still seemed to be the only person in the whole school who had read all of _Hogwarts: A History_. 

"Teachers are allowed too," Hermione told them, following suit to Ron's actions and hefting up one heavy bag onto a cart. 

"No one else?" Harry asked, lifting one of her heavier bags onto it as well. Hermione thanked him with a grin. 

"No one else," she answered softly, sadly. 

"Bugger," Ron muttered, stepping aside so Harry could position himself before the barrier. "I'm gonna miss the old train." 

"So will I," Harry glanced at his watch and sighed. "I'm going to have to go, guys. Dudley said he was gonna wait five minutes for me before leaving—the little git's just waiting to show off his new car." 

"Aren't you planning to move away from them?" Ron asked, scratching his head. 

"I will, soon as I turn eighteen. It's the British law, can't live alone till you're eighteen." Harry sighed. "I can't wait." He smiled at his best friends, unconsciously reached up and rubbed his fading scar—a scar that began to fade only when they defeated Voldemort just weeks ago. "So I'll see you guys during the summer? I'll send you both an owl." 

Hermione nodded. "All right." She walked up to Harry and hugged him, long and hard. When she pulled away, tears were glinting in her eyes. "Take care, okay?" 

Harry nodded, smiled. 

Ron, somewhat uncertainly, pulled Harry somewhat close to him in an awkward one-armed hug. He patted Harry on the back. "See you, Harry. Mione and I are gonna…stick around for a while." 

Harry nodded, his green eyes glittered in amused understanding. "Right," he grinned at them one last time, before running forward and vanishing. 

"I can't believe he's gone," Hermione murmured, her hands clutching her cart so tightly that her knuckles were white. 

"I can't believe we've graduated from Hogwarts. It all seems so…surreal." Ron answered, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he turned to her. "We have to talk." 

_ Two can play this game_

_We both want power _

"I know we do," Hermione nodded and faced him, scrubbing away the lone tear that fell down her cheek.

Ron took a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't know how to start." 

"Neither do I," she agreed, feeling strangely awkward around him. 

The silence that stretched between them grew, more and more uncomfortable and more and more impregnable. 

"Listen," Ron said, his voice unusually loud in the empty platform, shattering the quiet, "you're going to a muggle college in a few months." 

Hermione nodded. 

"And I'm gonna go and look for a job over at the Ministry. Or maybe an Auror, some guys over there have offered me a position." 

She nodded again. 

"We're not gonna see each other for a long time," he went on, his voice shaking. 

Hermione knew where this was going, and she didn't want to even touch on the subject. "No," she whispered, shaking her head vehemently, "_no!_ We can't break up, Ron." She reached out and clutched the edge of his sleeve. 

"It might be for the best, Mione…I mean, I really—we've been through so much together, but maybe it's just best for us to give other people a chance, while were away from each other." 

Hermione's eyes narrowed so ferociously that Ron's voice died into a weak croak. 

"But…" she paused, looked away. "But I don't want anyone else, Ron." She muttered brokenly, her tone of voice belying the angry look that had crossed her eyes. 

"Neither do I," he said quietly, fondly running his fingers through the rough silk of her thick hair. "But…if we're going to find out if we're meant to be together, now's the best time to find out. It's not as if we're actually breaking up…I'm just telling you to keep your heart open to…" he faltered, his fingers tightened around her hair, "other guys." 

Hermione was silent. She seemed to be considering his words. "M-maybe you're right," she whispered. 

_In winter we can taste the pain_

As she murmured those words, Ron had a brief, fleeting image of the future.

The winter nights were going to be cold without her to warm him. 

His own heart was going to be cold without her. 

_But it's for the best_, he told himself, _it's the only way you'll both truly know._

_In our short years, we come long way  
To treat it bad and throw it away_

"We've been through so much together," he told her, pulling her close to him, cradling her against his chest…he was going to miss doing this. "And I just want to see if it's enough. I'm not doing this for myself, Hermione…I'm doing this for you, too. You know that, right?"

She sniffled, nodded slowly. 

"I think it's the only real way we can do everything we want to do," he went on, still holding her tight, his voice shaking a little, "without holding onto each other." 

Another sniffle, another nod. 

"But for now," he whispered gently kissing her forehead, "I'm satisfied to stay like this, just for a little longer." 

Hermione's shoulders briefly shook in a short laugh. "Right," she agreed, her voice tight and somewhat strangled with tears held back. 

_ I want you to be free_

_ Don't worry about me_

After some time, Ron pulled away at a semi-familiar, whistling sound. It was high, irritating, and it disturbed the intimacy he was sharing with Hermione. He pulled back. 

"There's the whistle," he mumbled, "they're gonna be closing the gates soon." 

Hermione sighed, tenderly laced her fingers around his own, a loving caress. "Yeah. I guess that means we're gonna have to go." 

With his right hand inside hers, he placed his left hand on his cart. Hermione placed her right on her own cart. 

Together, they walked through the barrier. 

The first thing that they heard was Hermione's name being called. It was her parents. 

"Well, there's my ride," she murmured, smiling sorrowfully. 

Ron waved politely to her parents before returning his attention to her. "Mum's around here somewhere, I'm sure." 

"So," Hermione said quietly, "I guess this is goodbye." 

"For now," Ron added, his rasp still tight around her hand. He didn't want to let go. 

"For now," she agreed, her grin growing somewhat. "I'm not sure where I'm going to be in the future, Ron. But I hope you're gonna be there with me." 

"So do I," he whispered, leaning closer to her, "and there's only one way to find out." 

Hermione tilted her head backwards, almost expectantly. One last kiss. That's all she wanted, for the moment. 

Ron smiled, and closed his eyes. He wound his arm around her waist, and for the length of a heartbeat, his lips temptingly hovered over her own. 

Their kiss started out as gentle; nothing more than a brief convergence of their lips, a quick joining of their mouth, a fleeting touch of their tongues. The passion between them slowly escalated, the hunger mounted, the desire heightened, the flames between them burned hotter than it had ever before. 

And then it was over. Hermione broke the kiss, slowly, reluctantly opening her eyes. Her fingers released his hand, lovingly untangled them from the crimson mass of his hair. She turned away from him, and slowly began to walk away, pushing her cart along. 

Then she turned back around, and flashed him a smile. 

_You won't cry, I won't scream_

The smile was full of heartfelt promise, and somewhere inside of him, Ron was certain that his way and Hermione's would someday meet, and together they would walk down the same path, hand in hand.

It was only a matter of time. 

Ron smiled back, his traditional lopsided smile, and waved goodbye. 

_And just like the movies_

_We play out our last scene _

ààà 

Epilogue 

Hermione sat alone, absolutely quiet as she watched all of the Harvard Law graduates happily, proudly walk out of the hall. In her hand she held two certificates, one announcing her graduation and another declaring that she not only graduated from Harvard, but graduated at the top of her class. 

Almost all of them waved at her, congratulated her, some men even flashed her flirtatious grins. 

She returned them all with gracious smiles and grateful nods. She didn't do anything to encourage any of the passing guys. 

She wanted only one, and she was waiting for him. 

And patiently, Hermione sat there, watching the sun slowly set, keeping vigilant watch on the road outside. The whole block was now empty. The last car had carted away. 

A large smile graced her features as she saw an old, rather badly beaten up, Ford Anglia make its way up the street. She got up, readily waiting for him. 

Ron stepped out of the car. She could hear him cursing it. 

"Stupid git of a car—" 

"Ron!" she cried, hurrying down the steps, dropping one of the certificates along the way. She didn't even notice. 

Ron's gaze fell upon her, and a lopsided smile crossed his lips as he walked up to her. "Hey," his eyes glittered in the dimmed surroundings like two stars in an otherwise empty sky. "I think you dropped something," he reached down and handed her the certificate. 

"Thanks," Hermione smiled again, took it from him. 

"Graduated again, I see." Ron looked up at the banner with the words, _Congratulations Harvard Graduates_ on it. "Congratulations." 

"Thanks," she repeated. 

And for a few seconds, their gazes locked, each one unsure of what exactly to do. 

Then she closed her eyes, and waited. She felt Ron's arms go around her waist, gently resting upon her hips. 

Their kiss started out as gentle; nothing more than a brief convergence of their lips, a quick joining of their mouth, a fleeting touch of their tongues. The passion between them slowly escalated, the hunger mounted, the desire heightened, the flames between them burned hotter than it had ever before. 

And then it was over. Hermione broke the kiss, slowly, reluctantly opening her eyes. Her left fingers did not release his hand, the rest lovingly stayed tangled in the crimson mass of his hair. 

"I'm meeting my parents all the way back on London," she whispered, glancing her watch. "I've got about ten minutes. I'm sure they'd be delighted to see you." 

Ron nodded, grinning. "Ginny's picking up the car over here. I'm sure she won't mind if we're gone by then." 

"Leave her a note, or something. Tell her to follow us at my house. I'd love to see her again." Hermione murmured distractedly, gently tiptoeing and nibbling on his neck. 

"She's gonna be with Harry," Ron answered, "I'm sure you won't mind either." 

"I'd love it," she murmured. "Now go ahead and leave him a note." 

Ron laughed. "You've been with the muggles too much," he teased. "Remember, we wizard-folk use owls." 

Hermione grinned a little shamefacedly. "Right," she looked around. "But where's your owl." 

"Hang on, all right?" Ron pulled away and jogged back to the car, where he reached inside and returned with an owl perched on his arm. "Check it out," he grinned. "It's Pig." 

"_Pig?!_" Hermione cried in apparent disbelief "But shouldn't Pig be really old by now?" 

"Oh, not that Pig," Ron said dismissively. "He's at home being ft and useless now. This is, technically, Pig II." 

"Right," Hermione was already scrawling down a note. She handed it to Ron. "Here." 

Ron rolled it up, gave it to Pig. "Take it to Harry, and don't lose it." He warned. 

Pig made an indignant noise and nuzzled Ron's ear before flying off. 

"Well," Ron said, "that takes care of that." He reached out and took Hermione's hand. "Shall we go?" 

Hermione smiled. "Yeah," 

And together they walked down the same path, hand in hand, before they Disapparated, their fond whispers and amused laughter now only a soft echo in the night. 

Author's Notes: Yay, a little less angsty than my last fic. Please r/r this one too, I want to see what you guys thought! :D 


End file.
